Victoria University
Victoria University of Wellington has 3 campuses - Kelburn (main), Pipitea and Te Aro. The University actually has very few Hand dryers, with most bathrooms using paper towels instead. This most likely a cost-factor, as installing and maintaining hand dryers in all of the hundreds of bathrooms would be very expensive. The number of Hand Dryers was recently increased, but nevertheless, even the newest building - Te Toki a Rata, opened in 2017 - does not have any. The hand dyers come in quite a variety, as the University has used a range of manufacturers, including Supreme, Ardrich, Mitsubishi, Vortice, Cannon and MaxiDry (Air Towel). Cotton Building, Kelburn Campus Cotton building was built in the 1970's, and has both a north and south wing. Hand Dryers are only present in the north wing bathrooms. The south does not feature any. Each floor (1-5) has one bathroom. Level 1 has two Vortice's. Level 2, 3, 4 and 5 were all initially fitted out with AirTowel S9's (branded as "MaxiDry"), but the ones on levels 2 and 5 have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. Level1DryerSET.jpg|Level 1 Level1Dryer1.jpg|Level 1 Level1Dryertwo.jpg|Level 1 Level2Supreme.jpg|Level 2 Level3AirTowel.jpg|Level 3 Level4Maxidry.jpg|Level 4 Level5BA101.jpg|Level 5 The Hub, Kelburn Campus The Hub was constructed in 2013, and was one of the buildings selected for hand dryer installation in 2017. They were installed in the Disabled Unit only of the Unisex units under the stairs and two installed in the main units at the back. The Hand dryers are Ardrich EconoDri 256P's. HubMain.jpg|The main blaock with two dryers. HubStairs.jpg|The Disabled Unit under the stairs. Rankine Brown (Library), Kelburn Campus. The Rankine Brown block is an older building that ha shad many refurbishments over the years. The bathrooms on Level 1 by the cafe and the ones on Level 2 within the library itself were chosen for the installation of Ardrich EconoDri 256P's in 2017. MainLevelTwo.jpg|Level Two - Main Block Disabled.jpg|Level 2 - Disabled Unit UniLevelOne.jpg|Level One - Unisex Units Easterfield Block, Kelburn Campus Easterfield was constructed in the 1950's. The main bathrooms on level 0 were selected for the installation of two Ardrich EconoDri 256P's in 2017. EField.png Hunter & Robert Stout Building, Kelburn Campus These two buildings are joined into one block, so I'll count them here as one. This block has Hand dryers in a couple of selected bathrooms. One of the main sets of bathrooms on Level 2, near the main lecture theatre, features some very rare (and very good) Mitsubishi Hand dryers. The one set of unisex bathrooms in Robert Stout Building has a crap Vortice in each cubicle. The other bathrooms in other wing of Hunter feature as follows: 1 x Cannon Jet Dryer (Level 2), 2 x Vortice (Level 3) and 1 x Supreme BA101 (Level 4) HunterL1.jpg|Level 2 - Cannon AirJet Hunter L2.jpg|Level 3 - Vortice (x2) HunterL3.jpg|Level 4 - Supreme BA101 StoundBuilding.jpg|Robert Stount - Vortice HunterMainOne.jpg|Hunter - Mitsubishi HunterMainClose.jpg|Hunter - Mitsubishi HunterMain Under.jpg|Hunter - Mitsubishi HunterMainOpen.jpg|Hunter - Mitsubishi Hugh McKenzie Building, Kelburn campus The only bathroom to have a hand dryer is the one on Level 2 (the only unrefurbished bathroom in the building), and the hand dryer is a crap Vortice. HughMcKenzie.jpg Student Union Building, Kelburn Campus Selected bathrooms in this block have Hand dryers. One set on Level 1 has a crap Vortice, and a Disabled unit on Level 2 has a Supreme BA101. unionOne.jpg|Level 1 - Vortice UnionTheatre.jpg|Level 2 (Disabled) - Supreme BA101 Rutherford House, Pipitea Campus Very few bathrooms in this tower have hand dryers. One old set on Level 12 has a very old Supreme BA101 (which is faulty). The sets on Level 0 were selected for the installation of Ardrich EconoDri 256P's in 2017. Old Government Building, Pipitea campus A few selected bathrooms in the building have Supreme BA101's.